


Scales and Feathers

by AngstyZebra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Minor Allura/Keith (Voltron), Post-Season 5, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: How will the team react when they find out Lance may not be as human as they thought he was?





	Scales and Feathers

Lance’s mother had always told him and his siblings of the Haepuyx people. These were the aliens who forced their family off their home planet. They were the reason Lance has lived on Earth for most of his live. She described them as very tall, lanky beings with four arms and pale skin colors of green, blue, and purple. Lance’s family were of the Vypsalae people, who are kind of like a mix between humans, fish, and birds. They have scales scattered across their cheeks, arms, legs, and back. In the center of their back lies a pair of wings to match their hair color, and their ears are longer and more pointed than those of a human.

As soon as a day after arriving on Earth, he was warned to shapeshift his body to look like all the others on this strange new planet. When he asked why he wasn’t allowed to look like himself, he was told that “humans just wouldn’t understand.” This seemed to be the answer to all of his questions about their new home.

Lance was only ten when he was forced to leave his home and friends of Vypsalae. He was so frightened that day, and all he could remember was the fire, explosions, and yelling. There was _so much noise_.

The only thing his mother would tell him of that day was that his father didn’t make it.

 Lance’s mother and siblings wanted to forget about it all and start a new life for themselves on Earth, but he thought of that as giving up and letting those monsters win. He couldn’t let that happen. So he decided to join the Garrison because he thought if he was able to go into space, get closer to the stars, then maybe he would have a chance to get revenge on those who harmed his family and took away his home.

That was where he met Hunk, his first human friend. Because he wasn’t very fond of humans at first, Lance was always very secluded at school and never talked to many people. But Hunk was different. He was kind, never judgmental, and always tried to include Lance.

 

* * *

 

Lance was very excited when the five of them found the blue lion and headed off into space. He knew humans were very far behind in space travel, so he thought he’d never get a chance to get his revenge. He was also surprised when he realized that Voltron actually existed. He always thought it was a legend, a fairytale. That’s what everyone on Vypsalae seemed to think.

Lance was also sure that the Alteans had all been killed off by the Galra under Zarkon’s rule. But he gained an idea of what really happened to them when Allura said they were in cryo-sleep for ten thousand years.

When Sendak invaded the castle and Lance was hurt by the explosion, he was absolutely _terrified_ during his few moments of consciousness. It brought back the painful memories of the day he left his home planet. There were so many loud explosions that day, and he thought he was back there.

When lance woke up from the healing pod, he was surprised to find that the team didn’t find out he wasn’t human. He had healing pods on his home planet and had an idea of how they worked. He thought they would find out he was in a shapeshifted form, but none of them seemed to notice. Even Coran, who had set up the healing pod, appeared clueless to what lance really was. Well, his mother _did_ mention that their shapeshifting abilities were very strong. He guesses this is what she meant.

Lance began to work with the team to save other aliens from Zarkon’s rule. His own planet couldn’t be saved, it was too late. But that didn’t mean it was too late to help those who could be. He would’ve wanted a team like Voltron to help him all those years ago, so that’s what he did.

He decided not to tell the team what he really was, he was just scared of what their reactions might be. He had no idea what the Alteans thought of Vypsalae. Maybe they didn’t even know anything of his planet. He couldn’t bring himself to tell any of them, though.

Not even after they all found out Keith was part Galra.

He felt so pathetic and weak for not being able to tell them even after all their time together. They became more than just his team. He grew to love them as a family.

 

* * *

 

After the team discovered that the Shiro they found in a small rebel spacecraft was a clone, it didn’t take much time at all for Lance to save the real Shiro from the Galra once again. Pidge checked the information in his arm that time to make sure it was really him. When it was confirmed that he was, they all warmly welcomed him back. Shiro personally thanked Lance for going back to the astral plane to investigate after his clone said he didn’t remember saying anything to Lance there. If Lance didn’t go back there, they probably never would have found the real Shiro.

The two of them grew closer after that, even closer than the rest of the team. They started dating only weeks after Shiro was rescued, when he gave Lance a “thank-you” kiss.

And that leads us to our current situation.

After a particularly rough battle with Trugg’s forces, Allura decided they needed to find a place to repair the castle. They found a planet nearby, one that the Allura was not familiar with. Coran recognized it and explained how he once visited it as a child with his father. “The inhabitants here are the most generous beings I have ever met!” he explained. Lance thought nothing of it until they landed and saw the people up close.

They were all very tall and had four arms.

Wait.

_Wait._

They’re on Haepuyx.

These were the aliens who had attacked Lance’s planet, his family. The whole reason why he joined the garrison. The whole reason why he lived on _Earth_. And they were only six feet away. Coran said the people of this planet were _nice_.

They must have been completely different ten thousand years ago.

“I apologize for our sudden intrusion, but this was the closest planet we could find. You see, we are the paladins of Voltron. I’m not sure if you’ve heard of us, but we are in need of a place to stay and make repairs for a few quintants.” Allura spoke in a calm, diplomatic voice. “I’d also like to discuss forming an alliance with you.”

“Yes, we _have_ heard of Voltron. It’s a pleasure to meet you and it would be an honor to discuss an alliance.” The Haepuyxian who greeted them had pale green skin and stands stiffly with his hands folded behind his back.

Lance was starting to get nervous. What if they find out who he really is?

Hunk leans in towards Lance and asks in a hushed voice, “You okay, dude?”

“Yeah. The last battle was just really tiring. I’m fine.” He gives Hunk a reassuring grin. It’s not a complete lie. None of them had much of a chance to sleep between escaping Trugg’s forces and arriving here. Hunk seems to believe him and continues to listen to the discussion between Allura and the Haepuyxian.

“I will notify the king of your arrival. Princess Allura, please accompany me to the royal palace. Any of you are welcome to join us, but I’m afraid we will not be able to begin our discussion with the king for another varga or so.”

Keith steps protectively towards Allura. “I’ll go with you.”

The alien nods, “The rest of you may feel free to tour our lovely home. He can show you around.” He gestures to a blue alien who looks way too excited about showing them the city. He then began walking off towards the center of the city, where the royal palace is, with Allura and Keith.

Coran began to explain what he remembered of the planet to the remaining paladins, which was basically only Lance and Shiro since Hunk and Pidge were busy fawning over some high-tech hovering car. “My favorite part of my stay here was the beautiful gardens! If I remember correctly, some of the herbs grown here can actually be used for-”

He was cut off by the enthusiastic blue Haepuyxian. “Now then, who would like to join me on a tour of our _beautiful_ city?” he asked in an overexcited tone. He then noticed Hunk and Pidge and approached them. “Ah, it seems that you two have good taste in machinery! I can show you around the city in here, if you’d like?”

Lance is pretty sure that Pidge and Hunk literally got sparkles in their eyes at the question. “Yes!” they answer in unison. The alien pulled the two of them by their arms and into the car before Lance could even comprehend what was happening, leaving him, Coran, and Shiro behind.

Lance contemplated the situation for a minute. He came out here in the first place to get revenge. But now that he was here, he had no idea how to do that. Even if he did, he couldn’t because they needed to have the paladins’ trust so they could stay for repairs.

But maybe the people here changed.

It’s been about eight years since they attacked his planet. That didn’t seem like enough time for a species to change their ways.

Nope, it’s definitely not enough time.

But there was still a chance that could be the case. Besides, he doesn’t need to worry right now. They probably wouldn’t find out he’s a Vypsalae at all if they hadn’t by now.

Lance was then brought back to the present. He recalled that blue alien interrupting Coran and felt bad for the man “Fine!” he yells in the direction of where the hovering car had gone, “I didn’t want to go on that dumb boring tour anyway!” and Shiro chuckles at that.

Coran’s eyes light up. “Would you like to go on the limited-time Coran tour instead?”

“Of course! I bet it’ll be _way_ better!”

“Excellent! And you, Shiro?” he turns to the man in question.

“Sure, it sounds fun. Thanks, Coran.” Shiro smiles as Coran orders them to follow him, taking Lance’s hand in his.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, Allura sends a message to Coran’s and the paladins’ communicators stating that they should all head for the palace in the center of the city.

“There’s actually a barrier around the royal palace that stops all magic while inside! It’s to make sure there are no disguised spies or any other dangerous magic, to keep the royal Haepuyxians safe.” Coran explained. “While inside, Allura and I will not be able to use our magic and none of your bayards can be transformed.”

_Shit._

Lance’s shapeshifting ability relies on his magic.

“Coran, isn’t that dangerous for us? What if we need them?” Shiro asks.

“Oh, there will be no problem! These people are very peaceful and we should have nothing to worry about.”

As they get closer, they notice that the rest of the team is already waiting outside for them along with the green Haepuyxian who had greeted them and one who has purple skin, who Lance assumes is the king because he dresses much more elegantly than anyone else there. The barrier around the palace is light blue.

 _Great._ Lance really needs an excuse to get out of there.

But it’s too late, they’ve reached the barrier and he stops walking right in front of it. Shiro, who was still holding Lance’s hand, stops and turns to him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not feeling well!” he blurts out too loudly. Everyone is looking at him now. “Uh.. I’d really rather go back to the castle.” It’s true, he feels sick to his stomach because he’s so close to being found out.

“Lance.” Allura approaches him, “Can you please try to wait until the end of the meeting? This is important, and it shouldn’t last too long anyways. You do not have to stay afterwards for the socializing.”

“I-I really think I need to go back to the castle now.” He repeats.

Shiro looks at him suspiciously. He looks at the barrier and then back to Lance. “…Is there something you’re not telling us?”

_He’s caught on._

He didn’t want them to find out, _especially_ like this.

Shiro lets go of his hand and stands in front of him. “Is there a reason you don’t want to pass through the barrier?”

He looks down to the ground and stares at his feet. He gives a stiff nod. He’s getting tears in his eyes now. _Why is he so pathetic?_

Allura speaks up again, “Lance, if you are not really… human, then that’s alright. We will not be angry. We are only surprised and a bit hurt that you did not tell us.”

“Yeah! You’re my best buddy. I could never be mad at you for this.” Hunk chimes in.

“I just…” Pidge speaks up, “I wish you wouldn’t have hid who you really were, especially after the whole thing with Shiro’s clone.”

Keith steps closer. "If this is really true, then I'm not mad. When I first started thinking that I was Galra, I didn't tell anyone. If Shiro wasn't there when it was confirmed by the Blade, I never would have told you guys." He reaches out and puts a hand on Lance’s shoulder. "Our situations are different since I knew that Allura, Coran, and Shiro had a bad past with the Galra. But I can still understand why you wouldn't tell us.” Lance looks up at him and Keith gives him a small smile, which Lance returns.

“Thanks, Mullet.”

Keith’s smile disappears at that and he hits Lance on the shoulder. “Bonding moment over.”

Lance lets out a little laugh, and then it’s quiet. There’s a tense silence until Shiro speaks again. “I kid of understand what Keith is saying, but I’m upset that you didn’t tell us something this big. Do you not trust us? Do you not trust _me_?”

Lance looks into his eyes. “Of course not! I do trust you, all of you. I just didn’t know what Alteans thought of my planet. I didn’t want them to be mad at me.”

“Well now you know that they won’t be mad.” Shiro looks to Allura and Coran and they nod. “Come on, we’ve wasted too much time out here now.” He takes Lance by the wrist and starts walking to the barrier. Lance tries to pull away but Shiro’s grip is too strong.

“Wait, Shiro! You don’t understand! I can’t-” It’s too late. They’ve passed the barrier now and a white light surround him. Shiro steps back and watches as Lance’s body transforms.

Blue scales appear on his face, his ears stretch longer. The rest is covered by is paladin armor, but The Haepuyxians can tell what he is by just looking at his face. The green alien yells something, but Lance can’t make out hat the words are over his panic.

Two guards are suddenly on either side of him and holding his arms. Lance sees a group of more guards pushing Shiro and the rest of the team outside of the barrier, and suddenly it’s solid. They all knock as hard as they can trying to break the it open, but it doesn’t work.

The king is in front of him now and talks in a low, angry voice. “You dirty Vypsalae are not welcome here.” It’s all he says before he’s walking behind Lance and pulling his top paladin armor off. Lance feels as his flight suit is torn, and without any warning, the king begins to pull his back scales out, causing him to cry out in pain. Lance feels blood pour from where each scale was, and the pain is unbearable.

He tries to attack them by harshly flapping his brown wings, trying anything he can to get away because the pain is just _too much._

He can hear his team scream and cry for them to _stop hurting him, please!_

A loud roar is heard from the skies and Lance looks up to see Blue is there directing her sonic canon to the barrier. He doesn’t think it will work at first since Coran said that magic was useless inside of it, but then it’s shattered and the team is rushing towards him with their bayards at the ready.

It isn’t until Shiro kneels in front of him that he realizes the guards are gone and the king is no longer pulling his scales out of his back. Shiro is talking to him and looks worried, but Lance can’t hear him over the blood rushing to his ears. He feels too weak now, and falls to the ground.

He hears someone shouting his name, probably Shiro, and then he’s being lifted into warm arms. The last thing he hears before he loses consciousness is Shiro yelling for Coran to follow them him back to the castle.

 

* * *

 

Lance wakes up with a pained groan. He opens his eyes and notices that he’s back in the castle medical bay and laying on a cot.

“Oh, he’s awake!” is the first thing he hears, and then he sees Hunk rush to his side from the opposite side of the room where he was talking with Coran and Shiro in hushed voices. He sits on a stool at the left of Lance. “How are you feeling?”

“In pain.” He responds, but then realizes something. He’s still in an agonizing amount of pain even though he’s in the med bay. Shouldn’t they have healed him? Do they not want to because he lied about what he was?

Coran walks over with a sad smile on his face and stands next to Hunk. “I’m sorry about that, my boy. We can’t put you in a pod at the moment because our repairs still aren’t complete. We have to heal you the old-fashioned way for now.”

“Oh… where is everyone?”

“Allura, Keith, and Pidge are still at the palace.” Shiro answers as he walks towards the cot. “Everything settled down and Allura is having an argument with the king.” He stands on Lance’s right and takes his hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

It’s quiet for a minute until Lance starts to tear up. “I’m sorry. I’m _so sorry_. I should’ve told you all sooner. I just-”

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Shiro says in a quiet, soothing voice. He rubs his thumb across the back of Lance’s hand. “We aren’t mad.”

Hunk grabs ahold of his other hand. “Yeah, not at you. We _are_ mad at those other aliens though.”

“…Besides,” Shiro says with a growing smirk on his face. “You’re really pretty like this. Your scales are beautiful. And your _wings_!”

Lance feels his cheeks heat up at the compliment and it causes Shiro to laugh.

“Can you fly?” Hunk asks in an excited, child-like tone.

Lance looks at him with a straight face and says, “No. These are just for decoration.”

Hunk huffs. “Oh, shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr, [angstyzebra](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra). I take requests there!


End file.
